Bianca x Adore - Roy x Danny
by PeterPanoKing
Summary: Bianca Del Rio and Adore Delano are two famous drag queens of RuPaul's Drag Race Season 6. On Drag Race they got along and became very good friends. But this friendship has made Adore ( aka Danny ) to have a crush on Bianca ( aka Roy). What happens when Danny confesses his love to Roy? Will Roy say that he feels the same way? Or no?


Chapter 1

**Title: "I love you too."**

**Warning**: Gay Content, Not safe for work.

**Rating**: M for sex scenes and explicit language.

Characters: Bianca Del Rio (Roy Haylock), Adore Delano (Danny Noriega), Courtney Act (Shane Jenek)

**Summary**: Adore confesses her love for Bianca. Does Bianca feel the same way for her?

**Spoilers**: No  
><strong>Note<strong>: This is a fake story which never happened. Adore and Bianca are very good friends and nothing more.

Adore Delano returns to the hotel after the long meet and greet with her fans. The show lasted about 3 hours. Adore opened it and then she sang all her songs from "Till Death Do us party". Next on the setlist was Courtney Act singing her 4 songs and some covers of famous pop songs. Last but not least, Bianca Del Rio ended the show with a 40 minute stand-up comedy. The audience was screaming with laughter every time she landed a joke. The meet and greet lasted 20 minutes. Both Courtney and Adore were together outside the club and Bianca was inside the club wearing her famous "after-show onesie". All the fangirls and fanboys were taking pictures, asking questions and trying to hug and kiss the two queens.

"Adore, I fucking love you" screamed someone waiting in the line to get an autograph and take a picture.

"Haha, I love you too" replied Adore with a smile.

After a while Adore was asked a question by a blonde short girl.

"Do you have a crush on Bianca? I know that both of you are best friends and you seem her like your mother haha, but you seem very cute together both in and out of drag"

"Shit, I have to lie again" Adore said inside her.

"So...?" said the girl and smiled.

"No, I don't have a crush on her" said with a serious face and bit her lower lip.

"Oh okay, but you would make a great couple" said the girl and left with disappointment.

Back to the hotel Adore takes her shoes, shorts, undergarments and her top off . She untucks and wears a Marco Marco boxer brief. Then she removes her contacts, her lashes and her makeup. He's Danny now. He's so tired and exhausted.

"Fuck, I don't feel my legs" says as he rubs his left hip while checking his i-phone for messages with his left hand. He goes and lays on the bed.

"Hm, which picture should I upload on Instagram?" He wonders as he is looking on his Gallery the photos he has taken tonight with Bianca and Courtney.

"Yas this picture! Where Bianca holds me from my waist" Danny says.

"With thebiancadelrio tonight. I love this bitch" is the description of the picture.

In less than 5 minutes the picture has 300 likes and 20 comments.

"Wow, I can't believe those guys" says while he is scrolling down in the comment section.

Suddenly he sees a comment from Bianca: "i love you too, BITCH;) " Danny laughs and replies back with a heart.

A knock on the bell interrupts his laughter.

"Open, It's me!" Adore recognizes this voice immediately. It's Bianca's voice"

Danny gets off the bed and goes to open the door.

"Hey Bianca, what are you doing here? " asked Danny confused.

"I was just passing by and...- queen you need to shave your belly" says Bianca ironically.

"Oh shut up, I'm too punk-rock to do that, come on in"

Bianca walks in and Danny closes the door.

"So, Bianca..." Danny said.

"Stop telling me Bianca while I'm out of Drag, we are not on drag race anymore." Bianca says.

"Okay, Roy" say Danny and winks at him.

"I hope you don't mind that I am only in my underwear." Danny asked shyly.

"It's not the first time I have seen you like this. It's okay I guess" Roy says and sits down on the hotel room's couch.

"I hope you won't get horny seeing me like this and try to fuck me" Danny joked.

"Ain't gonna happen, whore. I've already told you, I only give to charity once a year" said Roy.

"Fuck off" said Danny while laughing and sat down on the other side of the couch trying to hide the boner he has got

"Are you straight? Only a straight guy would resist seeing me like this"

"Don't be stupid. I tuck my dick in to my ass and wear dresses. Does that sound straight to you? Stop it please." Roy tells Danny.

"And then why don't you fuck me?" Danny says in a serious way. Roy rolls his eyes and looks at him with a bit of anger.

"You really want this, uh?" Roy asked while he started slowly unzipping his onesie.

"...yes" replied Danny with excitement and revealed his boner.

"Look, you made my dick got hard" Danny said and started rubbing it.

"Oh sure I did. Bitch, this is fucked up." Roy says and stands up to leave.

"Wait, don't leave. I don't want this cause I am horny. I want this because I-."

"Because you?" asks Roy and seems a bit confused.

"I.. I love you." says Danny and curls himself up.

"You love me? Do you mean...?" Roy asks and Danny nods.

"Oh. This is interesting." Roy is slowly unzipping his onesie.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks seeming a bit confused" Roy has taken all his onesie off. He is left with a black tank top and a black brief.

Danny sees his huge bulge on Roy's underwear. Danny stands up.

"Are you sure okay to do this?" Danny asks.

"It's fine, I guess. I don't have anything else to do right now. But the thing is that it may ruin our friendship.'' Roy says.

''But, I don't want to be just a friend of you. I want to be your boyfriend. Do you have any feelings for me?'' Danny asks and bites his lip nervously.

''…Yes. I like you too a bit, but I don't know if-'' Roy's voice is interrupoted by Danny who runs into him and pushes his lips into Roy's lips with so much passion.

Danny can feel Roy having a boner. Danny is exploring Roy's mouth while he is rubbing his back inside his tank top. Roy is touching his tongue with Danny's tongue while he is grabbing his butt with a bit of concern. Both of them had never imagined that this would happen. Danny pushes Roy on the bed and Danny is on top of him.

"You know, from the moment I saw you on the workroom out of drag I had a crush on you" Danny confessed.

"You have always been such a whore" Roy says and Danny laughs. He removes Roy's brief and sees his 8 inch hard on penis.

"Shit! How do you tuck that?" Danny asks thrilled.

"Are you going to blow me or what?" Roy is joking and Danny smiles at him. Then he starts sucking the top of Roy's organ very slowly.

"I can't fit all that in my mouth" Danny complains awkwardly.

"You're from Azusa. Of course you can" Roy says trying to break the ice.

Danny chuckled and started sucking Roy's dick slowly and with power. Roy murmurs: "Ok, yes. This feels good." and lays back with his hands crossed behind his head. Roy starts moaning loudly as Danny starts sucking him quicker. Danny takes a break to breath after 1 minute and removes his underwear. His 6 inches hard on is free. He starts stroking his dick with his right hand and stroking Roy's dick with his left hand. When Danny is ready he starts to suck Roy again, and this time faster than ever. Roy moans with pleasure. After 30 seconds Roy yells: "I am gonna cum!". Danny continues sucking. Roy pushes Danny's head away from his dick.

''What- are you doing?'' Danny asks shocked. Roy ejaculates on the bed and moans loudly. He is breathing heavily and he has become sweaty.

''Why didn't you finish in my mouth?'' Danny asks confused. Roy whips his sweat from his forehead with a tissue he finds next to the bed and then takes a few tissues to clean his penis. Danny wears his underwear and pajama shorts and sits on the couch.

"Look let's stop this here, this is wrong. We are just friends and this may tore our friendship apart." Roy says and wears his underwear and tank top back.

"But didn't you like it?'' Danny asks.

''That's not the point.'' Roy replies. ''Of course I liked it, but think about it!''.

"Roy don't you understand, I love you. I want us to be together. And yes It's not about the sex, I have real feelings for you!" Danny says. They both hear a knock on the door. Roy goes under the blanket of the bed and covers himself up to hide. Danny goes to the door and open it. Behind the door is Shane.

"Hey, I gave you some lipsticks yesterday and I want them back, mind if I come inside to get them?" He enters without Danny's permission.

"Wait!" Danny shouts. Shane walks in there ignoring him.

"I just want to get my lipsticks" Shane walks in and sees Roy in the bed. Roy waves at him awkwardly.

"It isn't what you think!" Danny tells her.

"Yeah, I was just taking a nap here" Roy says.

"Haha, yeah nice one. My name is Courtney Act but you were caught in the act" Shane says and laughs. He goes in front of a table and grabs her lipsticks. Both Danny and Roy are shocked by Shane's reaction. They can't even speak.

"Anyway, I leave you too lovebirds alone" Shane says with his Australian accent. He walks by Danny and closes the door.

"FUCK, now he knows!" Bianca yells. Danny gets in the bed with Roy and Roy murmurs "What are you"

"It's okay, Shane is our best friend, and he seems to have handled it pretty good." Danny says and kiss Roy on the cheek. Roy freezes.

" I love you so much" he whispers in his ear. Roy doesn't reply.  
>" Do you love me too?" Danny ask him and then look into his eye. Roy looks Danny in his eyes too. He grabs Danny from his waist and pulls him on top of him. Danny doesn't resist. He grabs Roy's neck softly and he is still looking into his eyes.<p>

" Yes I love you too I love you so fucking much." Danny smiles and kisses him on the lips with passion and using his tongue he explores Roy's mouth. Roy kisses him back. He's biting gently his lips. He grabs him from his shoulder and they both have the time of their lives. Roy secretly have wanted Danny for a long time. But he couldn't tell him because he was so insecure about this.  
>"It'd be better if we don't have sex tonight." Roy says and smiles.<br>"I'm okay with that. As long as I know that you love me too. You are the sweetest person ever." Danny says and gets a kiss from Roy.  
>"So, now you are my boyfriend, right'' Danny asks.<p>

"And girlfriend!" Roy says and laughs.

"Oh, shit yeah haha." Says Danny and goes lower to kiss Roy's neck while he is rubbing his chest under his tank top.  
>"Oh baby." whispers Roy.<br>"Do you like that?" asks Danny and starts sucking Roy's adam's apple.  
>"Yes, I do" Roy says and grabs Danny's ass while moaning.<br>"You're such a turn on. With your short hair, your tank tops and your sexy photos on instagram." Danny says and he pulls Roy's top a bit so he can have kiss his stomach"

" Really? I know that many people think I am handsome but I didn't knew that I was hot." Roy says. Danny nods.

"Yes. You are the hottest man I have ever seen." Danny says and winks at him.

"Oh, and you are the cutest." Roy says and smiles at Danny. "I am tired. Let's sleep now. It's late. Let's go to sleep now."

"Okay, but we will cuddle until we fall asleep."

"Deal" Roy says. Danny stands up. He goes and turn of the light. Then he gets in bed with Roy. He kisses one last time on the cheek. They get on cuddling position.

"Goodnight baby" Danny says and hugs Roy in the dark tightly.

"Goodnight, bitch"

THE END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
